


Secrets

by NekoPrincess15



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Maid, Other, Pet, Petplay, Secrets, im going to hell, misstress - Freeform, nanny - Freeform, oh my chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoPrincess15/pseuds/NekoPrincess15
Summary: Two nekos show up on the set of supernatural with very specific instructions. How Jared, Jensen, and Misha handle this?Smut,lots of it.
Relationships: Jared Padalecki/Original Character(s), Jensen Ackles/Original Character(s), Misha Collins/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Secrets

The puppy girl and kitten girl sat waiting for one of their new masters to show up. They were scared yet excited. They might have been kidnapped by a crazy witch that turned one of them half wolf and the other half cat. And beat them into obedient pet-things,but they were fans of Supernatural and the cast well before that. 

When Jared walked in both their stomachs flipped. They knew he would be freaked out and asking them questions, but they were told not to talk and just hand him the note. They obeyed.

The note said:

Mr. Padalecki,

I made Yazmin,the wolf neko and Ashley,the cat neko as gifts for you, Mr Ackles, and Mr. Collins. I am a huge fan and hope you enjoy my gifts.

Sincerely, L.

They could see Jared's mind racing after he looked at the note. They however were now aloud to speak. 

"Master Jared i-" he shushed Yazmin. He told them to stay quite.

-Time Skip-

Misha and Jensen now stood in Jared's trailer in shock. "What do we do with them?" Jensen asks. "Its not like we can get rid of them,they are living beings." Misha states. "We could give them to authorities?" Jared posed the statement like a question. "They would turn them into an experiment and probably kill them" Misha argued.

”Masters if I may interject” Ashley spoke up. The three of them still shocked. Ashley waited for one of them to nod. Misha did. “Our previous master gave us specific instructions on what to do. My sister and I are to live as your maids or pets seeing as we can change from animal form to this form for your convenience. We are to do as we are told and help and pleasure you as you wish.” The three men stood there shocked and confused. Yazmin could feel the tension in the room and didn’t like it. The three men started talking again but Yazmin didn’t quite listen because she was too worried. What if they did send them to get experimented on. This wasn’t fair! Ashley and her didn’t ask to be kidnapped! They were at the park reading! And the lady just snuck up on them! 

“Ok listen” Jensen spoke up. Yazmin assumed Ashley wasn’t listening either because she jumped a bit as well when Jensen talked. “For now you’ll go with Misha in as animals until we convince our wives of having maids ok” Ashley and Yazmin nod.


End file.
